hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Dastardly
and Fender Bender 500|right]] and Yogi's Treasure Hunt]] Dick Dastardly (Full Name Richard Milhous Dastardly) is one of Hanna-Barbera's most recognized villains, known for his evil laugh and famous catchphrase: "Drat, Drat and Double Drat!" and occasionally "Triple Drat!" he is voiced by original Paul Winchell and later Jim Cummings impersonating Jack Lemmon on the movies Disney's Winnie the Pooh. And he is also known as deceitful, irascible, clever, kooky, determined, attentive, sneaky, treacherous, ambitious, respectful, diligent, loud-mouthed, bossy, demented, independent, cantankerous, kinky, devious, arrogant, self-absorbed, thoughtless, abusive, rough, defiant, loathsome and mischievous. He will be the main antagonist in the upcoming film, Scoob! voiced by Jason Isaacs. History A perpetual cheat and greedy schemer, Dastardly is always paired with sidekick Muttley. He debuted as the villain of Wacky Races, where his vehicle was the Mean Machine (Double Zero). He often resorted to many despicable tricks to win each race, but his schemes always backfired. In the debut episode, Dastardly lands in fourth place as he was seen taking a pose with his hat off when it shows in replay until the next episodes, he ends up being disqualified in first place and always in last place. He later appeared in Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines, where Dastardly and Muttley led the Vulture Squadron with two other pilots: Zilly, a coward who used to hide in his clothes when he was ordered to deploy, and Klunk, the mechanic/inventor, who speaks a language composed of strange sounds that only Zilly can understand. The squadron constantly attempt to stop a messenger pigeon, Yankee Doodle Pigeon, from delivering messages to an opposing army. The 1970s TV series Laff-a-Lympics had a near-clone of Dastardly named Dread Baron, voiced by John Stephenson. In fact, the similarity caused the translators in Brazil to mistake him for Dastardly. In this series, the Dread Baron was seen wearing a World War I-era German fighter pilot's uniform. The Dread Baron accompanied Mumbly, a dog that was very similar to Muttley, only with grey fur and an orange trenchcoat. Mumbly actually had his own series in which he was a detective, and in a role reversal, Mumbly acted as the team captain of the Really Rottens in Laff-a-Lympics, with the Dread Baron and others serving as team members. In later years, Dastardly and Muttley were the nemeses for Yogi Bear and his friends in the 1980s series Yogi's Treasure Hunt. This time, Dick repeatedly failed at discovering hidden treasure before Yogi and his team. It was in this series' episode "Yogi's Heroes" that Dick's full name was revealed; as the leader of an island nation named Dicaragua, he introduced himself as Richard Milhous Dastardly (an obvious play on former U.S. President Richard Nixon). Another episode, "The Greed Monster", shows that Dastardly and Muttley are the greediest creatures in the world. Dick Dastardly and Muttley were in the "Fender Bender 500" shorts on the early 1990s short-lived series Wake, Rattle & Roll. In those segments, the duo once again appeared in a souped-up version of the Mean Machine as a monster truck called the Dirty Truckster (a pun on their phrase "dirty trickster"), but raced against such Hanna-Barbera stalwarts as Yogi Bear and Quick Draw McGraw. In one episode (the "Russian Around 500"), they were actually able to pull off a win when racing to Moscow's Red Square. Unfortunately, the prize was simply a red square of paper, and not the property deed to the Russian capitol as the title of 'red square' would imply. In another Fender Bender race (the "Hit 'n' Mississippi 500"), he plays on Yogi Bear's famous catchphrase of being "smarter than the average bear" by claiming to be "smarter than the average cheat". Dick Dastardly (alongside Muttley) appeared as a teenager (known as Dickie) in the short-lived series Yo Yogi!, voiced by Rob Paulsen. In this series, he rides a bicycle that resembles the Mean Machine, and his outfit resembles that from Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines. Filmography * Wacky Races (1968) * Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1969) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) * Fender Bender 500 (1990) * Yo Yogi! (1991) * Wacky Races Forever (2005) * Wacky Races (2017 TV series) * Scoob! (2020) (upcoming) Trivia * In the Warrior Princess short, Dastardly is shown wearing his Wacky Races outfit while wearing his brown long cloak where he portrays as a sorcerer as the color scheme of his outfit is purple and red which is based from his military outfit in Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines. Quotes * "Drat, Double Drat and Triple Drat!" * "Curses! Foiled Again!" * "Muttley, do something!" Gallery Wr_the_mean_machine.jpg Wr_see_3.jpg Wr_see_9.jpg Wr_lemon_4.jpg Wr_lemon_5.jpg Wr_lemon_11.jpg Wr_lemon_15.jpg Wr_why_6.jpg Wr_why_7.jpg Wr_beat_8.jpg Wr_beat_9.jpg Wr_mish_goof_background.jpg Wr_mish_4.jpg Wr_mish_goof_gloves.jpg Wr_mish_5.jpg Wr_mish_8.jpg Wr_mish_9.jpg Wr_mish_10.jpg Wr_mish_16.jpg Wr_idaho_1.jpg Wr_idaho_3.jpg Wr_idaho_4.jpg Wr_idaho_6.jpg Wr_idaho_8.jpg Wr_idaho_11.jpg Wr_idaho_12.jpg Wr_idaho_14.jpg Wr_baja_3.jpg Wr_mean_7_baja.jpg Wr_baja_2.jpg Wr_baja_4.jpg Wr baja 5.jpg Wr_mean_7b_baja.jpg Wr_baja_7.jpg Wr_baja_8.jpg Wr_baja_16.jpg Wr_baja_17.jpg Wr_mean_8_ape.jpg Wr_ape_4.jpg Wr_ape_5.jpg Wr_ape_16.jpg Wr_scout_8.jpg Wr_scout_17.jpg Wr_scout_19.jpg Wr_scout_20.jpg Wr_mean_10_free.jpg Wr_free_1.jpg Wr_free_7.jpg Wr_dd_goof_free.jpg Wr_dd_10_free.jpg Wr_free_10.jpg Wr_free_13.jpg Wr_free_15.jpg Wr_by_1.jpg Wr_dd_11_by.jpg Wr_by_8.jpg Wr_by_11.jpg Wr_by_12.jpg Wr_by_13.jpg Wr_by_22.jpg Wr_speedy_8.jpg Wr_speedy_11.jpg Wr_speedy_13.jpg Wr_speedy_15.jpg Wr_zippy_6.jpg Wr_zippy_7.jpg Wr_zippy_9.jpg Wr zippy 10.jpg Wr_zippy_16.jpg Wr_zippy_18.jpg Wr_mean_14_traffic.jpg Wr_dastardly_14_traffic.jpg Wr_traffic_11.jpg Wr_traffic_12.jpg Wr_traffic_16.jpg Wr_traffic_19.jpg Wr_traffic_20.jpg Wr_traffic_21.jpg Wr_hot_14.jpg Wr_hot_16.jpg Wr_hot_22.jpg Wr_hot_26.jpg Wr_wrong_1.jpg Wr_wrong_3.jpg Wr_wrong_goof_a.jpg Wr_wrong_17.jpg Wr_wrong_24.jpg Wr_wrong_26.jpg Wr_wrong_goof_b.jpg Wr_wrong_27.jpg Wr_wrong_28.jpg Wr_wrong_29.jpg Wr_wrong_30.jpg Wr_wrong_31.jpg Wr_mean_17_rhode.jpg Wr_rhode_1.jpg Wr_rhode_7.jpg Wr_rhode_14.jpg Wr_rhode_19.jpg Wr_rhode_22.jpg Wr_rhode_23.jpg Wr_rhode_27.jpg Wr_rhode_28.jpg Wr_rhode_30.jpg Wr rhode 31.jpg Wr rhode 32.jpg Wr_rhode_35.jpg Wr_rhode_37.jpg Wr_rhode_39.jpg Wr_rhode_43.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-27 at 7.18.41 AM.png Category:Characters Category:Wacky Races Category:Wacky Races characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:The Funtastic Index Category:Yo Yogi! characters Category:Scoob! characters